The Bands Of New York City
by thefandomdoctor
Summary: Cynthia Black thought she would live her life unnoticed. But, when your friend is world famous... That fantasy goes out the window. Warning: Swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story... so yeah. Warning: Some swearing.

Cynthia Black just so happens to be friends with the lead singer of a world famous band- Melody Goldwood. But on one not so lonely night in New York, her friend drags her into a pre organized street battle. Cynthia is forced on to the stage to help her friend out. But what if she better at singing than she thinks?

What if performing in front a rather large crowd of half drunk people gets her noticed?

Unfortunately, It could never be that easy. At least not while her boyfriend and family members disapprove.

**First chapter will be up soon... I hope. -K**

**REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT :3**


	2. Chapter 2

just wanna say that in this story most of the characters can sing really really well. I promise you I cant sing as well as Cynthia can in this story so... yyeeeaaahhh.

ENJOY. Most characters are 20-23 years old. In this story, the Stolls are twins.

Here in Manhattan-New York there are five major bands. Two of which are world famous. One of these two's lead singer happens to be a good friend of mine and she has been since we were... fourteen? Yeah that seems right.

Anyway, her name is Melody Daniella Goldwood. But we just call her Dani, for some weird reason.

Her band is made up of her and two other people. She met them at an audition for some weird tv show game thing that she only got to the fifth round in. Now shes world famous, we laugh at those days. Their names are Piper and Will.

Dani is on vocals. Piper is guitar and backup. Will was on piano or base.

Me? Im the supporting friend. The one who brings coffée to the band at 10am and listens to the first song demos at 3:15am. I am one commited friend. I dont sing though. Speaking of the coffée thing.

I wait in line and eventually I get there. A girl with light brown hair that comes to a centremeter above her elbow and pretty hazel eyes. Neveah Thorne, my good friend and roomate. She starts my usual order, without me having to order. I smile.

"Tell Dani I say hello, Okay?" She says.

"Sure. But wheres the hat?" I ask. Neveah has this one zebra beanie hat. She has it from when we were fourteen and it still fits apparently. She smiles.

"Work made me take it off. One day, Cynthia- Im ganna be working with the real thing." She gives me the bag. "See ya after work."

I take the bag and head for the door. Once there I bump into someone by accident. Its just some boring old guy who I apologise, he smiles and tells me I'm a kind soul.

(You thought I was ganna be cliché, huh.)

I start to walk in the direction of Dani's recording studio place. Its a few blocks down and across the road. I pass a few slow walking people. Some perv guy leans out their window and calls out.

"Girl, you sure look hot. Get in my car, You could use a guy like me." He says. I turn towards him and poke my tongue out.

"Pervy Gav. When are you ganna learn? I may not be a Victora Secret but that does NOT make me your league." I say shaking my head and pulling the finger. I walk on hearing a group of boys standing outside a store laughing at him. I carry on.

Eventually I get to the place almost opposite Olympus Records. Its a tourist shop, I think. I check the road and race across. Someone calls out their car, waiting in the traffic.

"DONT RUN ACROSS THE ROAD!" They shout at me. Look back and shout in their direction.

"DAUNTLESS." I shout. The driver in the car closest to me chuckles and shakes his head. He gets it.

I start to walk up the stone stairs and open the big glass doors. I move to the bar seats and table by the floor to celing window. I drop the paper bag on the bar table thing and take out my coffeé. I swivel in my seat and wait for Dani.

Three boys come in and take a seat in the room. Two of them look really similar, except for height. They have blue eyes and messy aurbon-brown hair.1 The other had black straight hair and sea green eyes. They were joking around and waiting for their other members to come. I (On instinct) bring out my phone and begin to play 'Fruit Ninja' to avoid all efforts of conversation with other humans.

Its a perk of being a wallflower I guess. You can get away with being anti-social. My blue eyes widen at the screen. Did I just mention a sad book in a happy thought. What is wrong with me...

It is at this moment that Dani came in. With a big smile on her face.

"Cynthia Freaking Black! You are the coolest ever... Where is the coffeé?" She says. I laugh and hand her the bag. She hugs me and retrives a coffeé cup from the bag. "Thank you so damn much!"

"So what was it you wanted me for?" I ask. She smiles at me and leads me to a recording room. Piper and Will stand there already, waiting.

"Wait. Your hair is still ash blonde right?" Piper asks. I nod and show her my ponytail. She smiles and puts out a hand to Will. "Told you she wouldn't dye it."

Will grumbled something about Piper bleeding him dry and gave her five dollars. I laugh. Dani smiles and opens her mouth to speak.

"Okay, I have finally finished the song. I wanted you guys to hear it first." She then picks up the guitar, strums and begins to sing. "Heart beats fast/Colours and promises. How to be brave/How can I love when I'm afraid/Too Fall."

Dani's voice is truly amazing. Its not pitchy and its not fake. But unfortunately I was too distracted to listen. Five 20-23 year old boys passed by, including the boys from before. Who, due to their boyishness, meant stopping and trying to distract Dani from the other side of the glass.

They pressed their noses to the glass. Made faces. Mucked around. Twerked. Danced. Mouthed rude words and acted out singing. By now, Will had figured out the chords and was playing a beat to it. Dani stopped strumming and handed Piper the guitar, never stopping singing.

She turned to the boys and starts to sing in their general direction. She knows they cant hear her, but she doesnt care.

"Darling dont be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years/ I'll love you for a Thou-sand more." She then -still sweetly smiling- pulls both fingers. Thanks to the sound proofing, the noys had no idea she was singing a love song.

I crack up laughing and so do all the boys. Piper and Will just shake their head and chuckle. The boys, still laughing walk over to the door. One of the twins open it and poke their head in. Its the taller one.

"Hello. You coming tonight?" He says, winking mockingly. Dani shudders.

"Yes, So dont count on winning." She says turning around, dismissing them. Then he shrinks away from the door. Only, instead of going away he seemed to think of something and returned.

"You miss me?" He says. Dani groans and turns around.

"No. Go away." She says frowning. I laugh. He leans more in and waves to me. Dani pushes him back out.

"See you." He shouts and runs off, bringing with him his friends. The black haired boy puts something up as he goes past.

Dani exhales loudly.

"Boys!" She says. Will looks at her with mock offense, putting a hand on his heart and a heartbroken expression on his face.

"But Dani... What about me?!" He says like a small child. Dani laughs.

"Your okay Will." She says, smiling. I look at her, confused.

"Who are they and what were they talking about?"I ask, hoping for some clarity. Dani narrows her eyes and glares to where they disapeared.

"The new boys on the block." She says bitterly. I look at Piper and she is staring at the place they disapeared to as well. I'm guessing they dont like this. "Just Another Boyband."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't they already, world famous? I haven't seen them round here before." I say. Remember the whole two insanley famous bands thing? Yeah, Thats the other band. But they were with another record company, so... why were they here?

"Exactly. They switched Olympus records because they said that the coffeé was better. They came that one time ages ago and apparently they liked the coffeé." Will says. He pulls a face.

"Why would you switch companies just because of the coffeé?" I ask. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Maybe, because ALL the other famous New York bands are nearby. What else... I dont know- Maybe its the same place as their rival band?" She says. I scrunch my eyebrows.

"When did they switch? I was just here three weeks ago!" I say. Dani looks at me with a tired 'I've been up all night writing songs' look.

"Last week monday." She says.

"Hmm... Whats their names again? I dont really keep up with music that much." I ask. Up until now, I honestly didn't care about their names. Now they worked in the same building as Dani- I figured I would kinda have to learn them.

The moment I heard of them my 'Probably huge jerks' radar broke. That could be tje reason

"The black haired one is Percy Jackson. The twins are Travis and Conner Stoll. Conner is shorter and Travis has this eagle shaped mark on his arm. We still dont know if its a tattoo or scar or birthmark. The one with curly brown hair is Leo Valdez and lastly- The emo looking one. He's Nico Di Angelo." Dani lists off. She turns to Will and he finishes.

"Travis is lead singer. Conner is base. Nico is piano. Percy on guitar. Leo is drums. They all sing and have at least half a million girls swooning of them... Each." He says. Dani bites her lip. Tough competition.

Piper walks out for a moment and takes the bit of paper from the glass and walks back in.

Its a poster. She gives it to me.

"A notice for tonight. You can come if you want." She says. Dani takes a sip of her coffeé.

"Its good fun. Even if you just watch." Will says. I take a look at it.

SING OFF BATTLE

When? Tonight. 9:30pm.

Where? Conctrete slab thing.

Host? Pollux and Castor.

Alchol is provided.

"Sounds cool. Im in." I say. Will and Dani high five. "But. I'm not singing. At all."

"Alright then. Be a spoilsport." Dani huffs. I smile.

"See ya, tonight." I say. Dani rolls her eyes and says goodbye. I walk out the recording room and start the journey out. A few steps in I am joined by someone. Take a guess at who.

He runs a hand through his messy aurbon-brown hair and I can see the start of a shape on his right arm. I glance at him and his blue eyes look back at me. He has a permanent half smirk on his face. For some reason, I can immediatly tell him apart from his twin. This boy is defininatly Travis Stoll.

"So. Your friends with Melody and her band, right?" He asks me. I roll my eyes.

"No, I just randomly decided to come to Olympus studios, hug a famous person and spend over an hour with her in the recording room. What do you think?!" I say very very sarcastically. He just shakes his head and smiles.

"Fair enough. But you called her something else... Daphne?" He says, turning around and walking backwards for a little bit. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Dani, actually. There isnt any real reason behind it. We just call her that and if your trying to get something outta me, then- Good luck. I'm not spilling anything." I snap at him. He rolls his eyes at me and turns around so he is walking normally. We are pretty close to the door and I'm glad.

"So. That means your coming to The Sing Off, then?" He asks, making me stop in my tracks. I look him in the eyes.

"Yes, Why?" I say. I give him a weird look and he leans down with his lips next to my ear. As if hes telling me a secret.

"Because, We are going to pitch slap her band so hard that she may never want to sing again. She'll need all the support she can get. That girl doesn't stand a chance." He whispers. I can feel my eyes narrowing as I push him away from my ear.

"You. Wish. Melody is ganna smash you and the rest of your stupid band. Get ready to be Pitch Slapped, Sucker." I say, putting my hands on my hip. Travis sneers.

I pull both fingers at him and walk out. Leaving a sassed at Stoll behind the glass doors as I exit. I am half way down the stairs when Travis pokes his head out the doors.

"Nine-thirty sharp. Be there. Melody is ganna wish she wasn't born!" He says. I turn to face Travis.

"Count on it, Jerkface. I hope you get a sore throat." I shout back and keep walking down the street. A driver 'woops' and puts his hand out the window for a high five. I high five him as I go past.

I run to the bus stop and check for when the bus comes next. I look at the electronic thingy.

"Next bus in fourty-five minutes." It said in its annoying electronic voice.

"Ugh. Seriously?" I say to the machine. I groan and sit on the seat. I take out my phone and start to play 'Fruit Ninja' again.

Then I feel a drop hit my leg.

And then my arm.

Then the screen.

I look up. To see drizzle hitting the pavement, faster and faster. Rain. You have to be freaking kidding me.

Great. Half an hour to go and it starts to rain. I sigh.

(-_-) *waits for ages*

Eventually the bus comes and I get on. I pick an empty seat and drop into it. I lean back and watch people through the window.

The bus stops a few times before its my turn to get off. I throw the hoodie over my head and jump off the bus, hitting the ground running. I duck into my apartment building and jump in the lift to floor 09. The crappy elevator music plays and I sigh. The elevator beeps, signalling that the door is going to electronic doors slide open and I walk out.

After a few rights and one or two lefts I arrive outside Neveah and I's apartment. What started as a beautiful happy morning had turned into a terrible rainy day within just an hour. I check my watch and and unlock the door.

I walk to my room and drop my navy backpack on my bed. Taking it off the charger, I pick up my computer and walk back to the sofa. Flopping down onto it and propping my computer on my lap I open up a folder labeled UNI HAS HOMEWORK. I sigh and begin.

I currently work at a cornershop dairy, about a ten minute walk from here. But once UNI is over, I plan to become a doctor. Its not like I actually want to be one though. Its one of the many things my father -Zeus- has pressured me into. I actually wanted to be a policeman or detective or a writer, but he regards them all as useless.

In fact, of the jobs I had to choose from-this was as good as it gets. No offense- but they just seemed so... boring.

After who knows how long, Neveah comes in with pizza. I run to her and grab the pizza.

"PIZZA! WOOP WOOP." I shout, making Neveah laugh. I set it it down and Neveah goes and puts her stuff away.

I open the two boxes and Neveah sits down next to me. One is pepperoni, Mine. One is vegetarian, Neveah's. I roll my eyes and remember that Neveah is vegetarian.

"Sing Off tonight at nine-thirty. You ganna come?" I ask, taking a few bite of pizza. Neveah thinks for a moment.

"Nah. I have a assignment due tommorow and I've only written a paragragh. So, sadly I have to do it." She says, cringing at how late she is going to be up. I laugh. "You laugh at my pain, Cynthia."

"No, I laugh with you. This has happened to me so many times I lost count." I say, finishing the pizza and going to wash my hands. I can hear her laugh.

Once I have dried my hands I quickly put my long ash blonde hair into a messy bun. I walk to my room and change. I glance out the window before shutting the curtain and see the rain has stopped. I put on black shorts and a white shirt with the effiel tower on it. I open my cupboard and dig around for my army jacket.

I put it on and shout a goodbye as I walk out the apartment. I scratch the lift and go to the stairs, something I barely do due to laziness. Once at the bottom I walk out the doors and take a moment to remember where the slab was.

Thats when a car pulls up. One of the tinted windows wind down and Dani shoves her head out.

"Thought we should give you a lift. Get in." I roll my eyes and do as she says. She turns to the guy driving. "Time to go."

He shakes his head amd starts to drive. Dani sits in the back with me.

"Where are the others?" I ask. Sing off seemed like something you would need a team for. Dani thinks for a moment.

"Piper is being taken there by her boyfriend. He's in one of the other bands, One with a really really girly name. Will is taking his girlfriend, also in another band. He said that for this she may be with us." She says. She looks out the window and smiles.

"What is it?" I ask. Dani beams at me.

"We're here."

Hayo. I finally put this up. For those of you who dont know, im writing three storys so... sorry if updating is slow. But what do you think?

Reviews are my food

I dont own:

A Thousand Years -Christina Perri

Percy Jackson Characters -Rick Riordon 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;"I dont own:/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Percy Jackson Characters -Rick Riordon/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pitch Perfect/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Party in the USA- Miley Cyrus/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"AN (VERY IMPORTANT): Ok just want to say that there is probably going to be swearing. Scratch that they definatly swear. I will try reduce it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am ganna use the alchol the characters drunk as an excuse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"These characters are 20-23 years of age. So yeah. Dont read if you dont want to./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I open the door and get out, Dani doing the same on the other side. Dani has warm brown eyes and dark black hair. She has it pulled into a ponytail and clipped it together with a guitar tuner instead of a hairtye. Why? Because she can. She's wearing black jeans and a black and white shirt./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"We jump up onto the concrete slab to where the other bands are. I take a small look at the layout and see that the bands are the only ones on the slab and the crowd was around it. The slab was about three quarters of a meter high./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pollux and Castor are there waiting for us./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah, Melody- Your here. Your friend can go stand towards the front. But for now, Lets go over the rules first. Then, you have half an hour to kill before it starts." Pollux says./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dani nods and so do I./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok. So we will draw a song out of the hat and you have ten minutes to learn it, practise and get ready. Then one person or more from your team must go on and sing it with a person from the other team. The winner is decided by me calling out the names of the team and the audiences applause." Castor says./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dani nods./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sweet. You have an half an hour to kill." He says./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dani and I walk off towards the direction of the food and drinks. There is a variety of junk food and as for drinks... It was either ginger beer, cola or alchol. I take a ginger beer bottle and feel someone tap my shoulder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I turn to see the blue eyed, aurbon-brown haired, jerk himself. Not to mention hes grinning, no... Smirking. Dani comes up beside me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello. I'm surprised to see you actually came. I honestly thought you would've chickened out- Actually, I owe Leo five dollars." He says cockily. I think my 'Jerk' radar broke again, just from sensing his presence./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I roll my eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm just ganna leave you two alone. I have a feeling this could end in a fight and to be honest... I can't see myself wanting to break it up." She says and walks off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Travis waves goodbye and I make a move to follow her, only to be stopped by the blue eyed bandit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?!" I say, looking for a way out. He just smirks. That boy is planning something./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what will piss you off the most." He says, looking into my eyes as if they might hold the answer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""F*ck y*u, Sto-" I start to say, only to be cut off by him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You know, that your just saying s*x you right?" He says innocently. I glare at him and he laughs. "I dont even know your name."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"That is when I get the amazing idea. I smirk./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""My name is Cynthia Freaking Black." Then clunk the bottom of my glass bottle on the top of his. His beer suddenly foams up and spills foam everywhere. I turn around and start to walk off. "And that, is for being an ass."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When I get back to Dani shes laughing her head off. I calm her down and take a cookie from the bag to eat. Dani (still recovering from her fit of laughter) recites the story from her point of view./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Everyone went super quiet once I walk away. That was just perfect. Like holy c***. DID YOU SEE HIS FACE WHEN YOU WALKED OFF? Its just... ahhhh!" She says. Still chuckling she leans over and goes to grab a beer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I grab her wrist and she looks at me weird./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You have a performance! You cant DRINK. This was just the beggining, you have to go and smash this guy and the rest of his band." I say, desperate. Dani raises an eyebrow./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Did you make a bet or something?" Dani says. I respond with a 'Hell no' and she just shrugs. "Then who cares. One wont hurt."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Melody Goldwood. I have performed this trick once tonight and if you open that bottle- I WILL do it again." I say, giving her a glare. Dani huffs and puts it down, just as Castor shouts for the bands to come up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I stand in the front, right next to the slab and Dani climbs up onto the slab. Once up there she joins Piper, Will and one other girl who is probably Will's girlfriend. She is french and has chestnut colour hair that is straight at the top and curly at the bottom. Her eyes were a dark chocolate colour with golden flecks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ten minutes ago teams 'SassyAsses' and 'Pink Rainbow butterflies' was given their song to practise and learn. We are all familiar with the rules so... yeah. CONTESTANTS STEP FORWARD." Pollux shouts./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Two out of four girls walk out from team SassyAsses cluster. A guy and a girl come out from team 'Pink Rainbow butterflies'. There were guys in that team?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""From team SassyAsses we have Rachel and Reyna. From team Pink Rainbow butterflies are Jason and Drew." Castor says. I breifly see Piper shoot a glare at Jason and him cower under it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wonder what thats all about./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Rachel has curly ginger hair and Reyna has black hair. Jason had blonde hair and sort of resembled a blonde haired blue eyed superman. Drew had black-brown hair and looked like one of those High School b*tches./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"And yes, her boobs did look plastic./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Great. Now, LET THE SONG BEGIN!" Pollux says and the crowd cheers. They step forward and start to sing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan." Rachel sings, the first to start singing. "Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa), Am I gonna fit in?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time." Drew sings joining in. "Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy. Everybody seems so famous." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous," Reyna sings joining in. "That's when the taxi man turned on the radio. And a Jay-Z song was on. And a Jay-Z song was on. And a Jay-Z song was on!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""So I put my hands up. They're playing my song, The butterflies fly away." Jason sings, joining in./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then they start singing together and suddenly I feel like I'm watching a battle to the death./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"No freaking joke./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm noddin' my head, like yeah. Movin' my hips like yeah./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Get to the club in my taxi cab. Everybody's looking at me now, Like, 'Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party. 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on. And a Britney song was on. Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight). Something stops me every time (every time). /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The DJ plays my song and I feel alright." They sing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"A Miley Cyrus song. Sung insanely well by four twenty something year olds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well shiat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pollux and Castor brought them to the front. The crowd was wild, from the performance or alchol I don't know./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""For team SassyAsses?" Pollux shouts. The crowd cheers loadly. Reyna and Rachel smile and high five./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""For team Pink Rainbow Butterflies?" Castor shouts. The crowd cheers, but not as loadly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The SassyAsses celebrate and Castor waits for them to finish./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Next up, Le Dofus and Just Another Boyband. Your are going to sing..." Castor says and the crowd hushes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He puts his hand into the hat and when it comes out its holding a note. He shows it to both teams. Le Dofus high fives and Just Another Boyband cheer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""And now a ten minute break for the teams!" Pollux shouts. Le Dofus look at their lines once or twice then drift off and Just Another Boyband gets straight into it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I jump up and sit on the edge of the concrete. A few members of Le Dofus join me and sit down, Dani on their tail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"One is a asian girl with hipster glasses and warm dark brown eyes. Her hair was sliky black and out. She shirt was white and her jeans were blue. Her smile was perfect and she wore a red beanie and jacket./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Another was a guy who had brown dreadlocks with blonde tips. He wore a rainbow beanie and a green shirt and jacket. He had on jeans and didn't look entirely... uh... alchol free./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The last one was a guy who only wore a black cap (backwards obviously), black jacket, black shorts and (hopefully) underwear. No shirt. Just a unbuttoned jacket. His hair was the same silky black as the girls./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They sat down beside me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi, I'm Ali. This is my brother Ace-" The girl says, then points to No-Shirt. "And this is- GOD DAMMIT ACE PUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT ON! Why do we have to be related... Anyway, this is... uh... I don't actually know. But he responds to 'Druggo' and 'Drunken-ass' so we can go with that."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I like this girl already. Dani plops down beside me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""So you've met Ali then?" She asks, I laugh./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah. I have." I say. I go to take a sip of my ginger ale, when I smell something. Instead of sipping it, I sniff the top./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alchol./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Someone spiked my drink./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""F*ck." I say lowering the glass bottle. All the people from our group exept 'Druggo' turn to me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" Ali asks. I give them all a blank stare./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Some d*ck spiked my drink." I say. Dani, Ali and Ace crack up laughing. Druggo is too busy being weird to even notice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It is of course at this moment that Pollux calls everyone back./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What are you going to do?" Dani asks. I think for a moment./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Be a shame to waste it..." I trail off. Dani shakes her head, but smiles. "Not like I'm getting any drunker."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Go for it. We wont judge." Ace says, getting up. He is a year or two older than Ali./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I slip off the slab and get a space, watching the others go back. Looking at Ali's band I realise something. Its made up of loonies, drunks and people like that. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"This band was put together to mock other bands./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"But somehow they had talent./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I wonder what type of band they were.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok, everyone. Now its time for bands 'Le Dofus' and 'Just Another Boyband' to begin. The contestants are... Ali and Ace from Le Dofus and Travis and Conner from Just Another Boyband./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"ITS SIBLINGS AGAINST SIBLINGS!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"On three... 1... 2... 3!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"What do you guys think of Chapter 2? Sorry for the swearing. So yeah... /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"What do you think the next song is? -Kay MaJay/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"VOTE/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"FOLLOW/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"COMMENT/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"SHIP TRYNTHIA./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
